Merry Christmas
by Pridesen
Summary: "Alec's mind reminded him or everything Magnus had done to him: how happy he was with him, how much he loved him. And he didn't even have the courage to tell his brother they were dating?" [Malec]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this was **_**supposed **_**to be a Valentine's Day story but then Christmas happened. So I changed it a bit, and now it's more fitting for this time of the year. Oh and this does have another chapter, I'm working on it. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

"Magnus? What. Have. You. Done?" Alec asked trough the phone, his voice dangerously low. "What do you mean darling? I have done lots of things, you know. Be more specific," Magnus asnwered and Alec let out an irritated sigh. "I am talking about a massive teddy bear that's in my room." Alec could imagine Magnus smirking, even though he was on the other side of the city. Sometimes he wondered why they were even dating. "Oh, _that_. Yes, I thought it would be a nice thing to get for you," the Warlock said cheerfully. "And you couldn't simply get me a box of chocolate or something _normal_?" Alec asked, rolling his eyes. "It's Christmas, Alexander! I had to get you _something _since you didn't say what you want," he replied, sounding slightly hurt. Alec felt a small twist of guilt inside of him._ I love him _way _too much_, he thought before answering. "Okay _fine_, how about I come over there and we can celebrate together?" "Perfect! Hurry up, then. I'll be waiting."

**x**

"Alec! Wait up for me!" Alec heard a familiar voice form behind and stopped, sighing. "Hi, Jace. What is it now?" he said, looking at him annoyed. "Just thought I'd walk with you. You're going out, right?" Jace said, raising an eyebrow. "I, uh, yeah. Sure." They walked to the doors in awkward silence. "So where are you going, then?" Jace asked suddenly as they reached the doors of the Institute. "I'm just... Just going for a walk" Alec mumbled, stepping outside. "Oh, really now? So you don't have a date for christmas?" Alec turned around to face him. "Actually I do." Jace raised his eyebrows, clearly suprised. "You _do_? Who is she, then? Someone I know?" Alec smiled at him. '_Not a she, but it's not like I'm telling you that_. "It shall remain as a secret. See you later, Jace." And then he dissapeared to the snow, leaving utterly confused Jace standing alone on the doorsteps.

**x**

Alec could barely get the door open with his own key (which Magnus had given him couple of weeks ago), when he was already pulled into a longing kiss. "I've been waiting for you" Magnus said against his lips. "I can see that," he smirked while pulling away and making his way to the living room. "Want something to drink?" Magnus yelled from the kitchen as Alec sat on the couch. "Not anything that has been in _your _kitchen, I can still remember what happened to Simon" Alec murmured silently, before adding "I'm fine, thanks!" little bit louder so that Magnus could hear him. "A small cup of tea wouldn't kill you, you know?" Magnus stated as he curled up against Alec a while later. "Yeah, yeah. I know." _Excpect that it probably _would _kill me_, he thought silently on his head.

**x**

"I've been thinking..." Magnus began whilst playing with his boyfriends hair. "That doesn't sound good. What have you come up with this time?" Alec asked, looking at Magnus. He was currently laying on the same couch as before, only now his head was on Magnus' lap.

"I've been thinking, that we could have a nice dinner."

"Outside?" Alec said, worry lingering in his voice.

"Outside," Magnus confirmed.

"But-" Alec started but Magnus interrupted him. "I _know_. I know that you are scared, believe me, I do. But it's _Christmas_. And I want to go out of this apartment just for once. Please, Alec?" The look that Magnus was giving him was so full of hope that Alec felt his heart doing a small flip. "I'm sorry" he whispered quietly closing his eyes. He had no idea if Magnus understood what he was apologising for or not, but apparently he did. "It's fine, I get it. You don't want to come out yet. But could we - just for this one time - go out and have a nice dinner together?" _Together._ The word made Alec give a small smile. What could be the worst thing to happen? _Someone can see you, you might say something idiotic, he can leave you_, a voice whispered inside of his head. "Okay. Let's go then" Alec said suddenly, ignoring the whispers. He opened his eyes, looking at suprised Magnus. "Really?" Alec's smile grew. "Really."

**x**

"You still sure you want to do this?" _Like I had an option._ "Of course. I can't back away now, can I?" They were standing in front of a restaurant, Alec chewing his lower lip nervously and Magnus eyeing him worriedly. "You really don't have to, if you don't want to" the latter said after a long silence. "No, it's... It's fine. _Really_, Magnus" Alec said when Magnus gave him a doubtful look. "Alright then. After you," he said smiling and opened the door for Alec. With a final look at the street behind him, Alec stepped trough the door.

**x**

It would have been a perfect evening, if not for a one small thing (or huge, depending on how you view it). Alec was finally relaxing and enjoying himself, when the door opened. He glanced quickly at it; and kept staring, eyes wide open. Magnus stopped talking in the middle of a sentence, and turned around to see what he was looking at. Jace and Clary were standing on the entrence, mouths hanging slightly open. "Oh no, oh no this is not good, not good at all! Just tonight they _had _to have dinner in _here_" Alec whispered to himself, panicking. "Alec? _Alexander_, look at me. Darling?" Magnus said kindly, now facing Alec again.

"No, I... I have-"

"Alec. You can leave me here and run, or you can stay. It's up to you to decide." Magnus spoke and looked at him, smiling sadly. Alec lifted his gaze from the table and stared at Magnus. "B-but I... I can't l-leave you... Right?" He stuttered, while Jace had slowly started to walk towards their table. "I repeat: it's up to you." Alec's mind reminded him or everything Magnus had done to him: how happy he was with him, how much he loved him. And he didn't even have the courage to tell his _brother _they were dating? Alec took a deep breath in, and looked at Jace, now standing next to them. "Hello Jace."

**Review and let me know what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this would be the chapter two. I'm not too happy with the ending, but I don't know. **

"Alec? And... Bane?" Jace asked supsicously, Clary following him from behind. "Yeah. About that-" "Why don't you have a seat? I suppose it would be much more comftrotable" Magnus cut in, offering them a dry smile. Jace nodded silently, and if it hadn't been for Alec's horrified state of mind, he would've laughed. Not everyday did you get Jace Wayland to shut up. It was only after they had asked for two more chairs (the waitress narrowed his eyes at Jace for _some _reason), and he and Clary had sat down, when Jace opened his mouth again. "So... What are you... I mean - what is going on?" He asked, frowning. Alec gulped and opened his mouth, before closing it again, repeating the same movement. "We... We are... I a-am... I mean-", Alec began, blinking his eyes rapidly. _Yeah go on, Alec. You're doing great_. "We're dating." Magnus stated, when Alec was clearly incapable of forming a sentence.

**x**

The shock was visible on their faces, but Alec had expected that. "You are _what_?" Clary spoke up, for the first time since they had arrived. "Dating. You know what it is, Clary dear. You're dating Jace, Izzy is dating Simon. I'm dating him. Not _that _hard to understand, is it?" Magnus said without hesistance but he looked nervous. Quite understandable. Alec remaind quiet and stared at the table, waiting for Jace to say something. _Why hello table, looking good tonight I see. _"Alec that's... That's awesome." Alec lifted his head up so quickly he almost knocked down a waitress that walked past. "Really? So you're not... Like... Disgusted?" He managed to say, ignoring the fear in his stomach. He was certain Jace was going to laugh at his face and start to shout insults, or walk away.

So Alec couldn't have been more suprised when instead he got up and walked over to hug him.

"I could never be _disgusted _with you, Alec. You're my best friend and my _brother._" he whispered into Alec's ear, making him relax. _He doesn't hate you. He doesn't hate you. _The words echoed trough Alec's mind and he smiled as Jace pulled away and returned to his seat, grinning happily. "Thank you. Really, thank you", Alec said directly at Jace, who waved his hand muttering something like "no big deal."

Alec gazed at Magnus, who was giving him a look of "I-told-you-so". Alec rolled his eyes and gave a small laugh, taking Magnus' hand and squeezing it lightly. "... This been going on?" Jace's voice broke trough Alec's happy little bubble. "What?" "I would've asked you how long have you two dated, but apparently you were too busy staring at your boyfriend to listen", Jace said smirking and Alec blushed. "I dunno. A year?" He said, and Magnus nodded. "Something like that."

Jace's face was a close impersonation of fish out of water. "A _year_? And you never said a word? Does Izzy... Does _anyone_ know?" Again, Alec felt like laughing at him. But also guilty for not telling him earlier. He pondered his answer for awhile, careful not to make Jace feel like Alec couldn't trust him.

"I'm sorry. It just... Well, I was scared. There's no other explanation than that. And no, Izzy doesn't know." Jace nodded as an answer, and an awkward silence fell across the table. "So when you said earlier that you have a date, I assume you meant him?" Jace broke the ice first, nodding his head towards Magnus. Alec remembered the converstation, the corners of his lips twisting up. "Yeah, I was talking about him. Unless you think Magnus looks like a girl?" "You better be careful with your answer, pretty boy. They don't call me the High Warlock of Brooklyn for no reason" Magnus cut in, glaring at Jace who looked terrified, to say the least.

"Oh, no. You're... Very manly._ Especially _with all the glitter and that. Don't turn me into a rat, please?" He said and Alec tried his best not to laugh out loud. _Could be worse_, he thought while watching Magnus and Jace teasing each other, Clary laughing on the background. At some points Magnus turned his head to give Alec a small kiss, making the said person blush deep red each time. _By the Angel what a dinner_, Alec thought more than once during the evening.

**x**

In the end, Alec thought while walking hand in hand with Magnus, the evening had turned out pretty well. _More _than well, actually. He had come out to Jace, Jace knew he and Magnus were dating, and soon Izzy would find out. For the first time in awhile, life was smiling at Alec. All because Magnus had dragged him to have a dinner. "Thank you. And merry Cristmas" Alec mumbled to Magnus, holding his hand tighter. "Merry Christmas, darling. Love you." "Love you too."

**Review's make me smile, so if you would be so kind to leave me one?**


End file.
